


Boogie

by Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could (Puggod21)



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could
Summary: Link reminisces about his childhood and a old friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Boogie

Link didn't have a clue what he was doing.

He sat in the middle of his bed, staring at the old teddy bear laying in front of him. His mom had found while cleaning out the attic that day and left it with a small sticky note on its belly. It read "Look Who I Found!" with a smile face at the end. Link took the sticky note off and stuck to his nightstand. Slowly, he took the wore stuffed animal into his hands. He ran his thumb over its button noise and glassy eyes, smiling softly as memories of his fuzzy companion as they came back to him. The bear was just about as old as him, receiving the bear when he was only a few weeks old from his late grandmother. The bear went everywhere with him, even school. He remembered a six year old Link Larkin coming home crying because his teacher had took the bear from him for not putting him away quickly enough after recess. Of course he got him back, after his mother went down to the school and practically begged for the bear back (Now that he was thinking about it, she was kinda a bitch. She shouldn't have been teaching kindergarten). He wasn't allowed to bring the bear anywhere outside his own yard after that. Which Link didn't mind all that much until it came time for his next doctor visit -He sworn that holding the bear made the shots hurt less - He thought he was going to die without it.

Funny enough, Link didn't actually give the bear a proper name until he was seven. He usually just refer to the bear as "bear" and on occasion "Beary". His family decided to have a picnic at their local park one day and allowed Link to bring the beloved bear if he promised to be extra careful with him. He was playing with a girl name Amber (She was a little bossy and sometimes mean, but it seem to please his mother that he was making friends, so he just ignore it). They were playing house and the bear was supposed to be his and Amber son, 

"He needs a name, Link" 

"But he already gots one" 

"A real name, Link"

Link placed his small hand on his chin and started to think, "Boogie" Amber rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever."

Link laughed at the memory, little did he know he'd be working with the bossy little girl from the playground ten years later. Link laid down with Boogie held to his chest, he closed his eyes and sighed. Corny had worked them like dogs, the dance they were doing was like some cluster of every dance from the past decade on crack. He wanted something big for their year anniversary of being integrated. Which was neat and all but it didn't mean Link wanted to exhaust himself to the brink of death. He came home wanting nothing but to collapse on his bed and sleep for at least the next week. But his plans had gotten side track when he saw the bear laying on his bed, waiting for him. Holding Boogie made him feel... Small. He felt himself wind down, all the tension and stress from the day melting away into oblivion. He sat back and kick off his shoes, clumsily he hop off his bed, holding Boogie by his paw. He went over to his dresser and sat Boogie on top for moment while he search for his pajamas. Usually he slept in his flannel bottoms, but He had a pajamas set from a episode they did where they all had to dance in their pajamas -Velma said something about a brand deal. He pulled out a set of white button up pajamas cover in fire trucks. They were similar to a pair he had own as a child. He turned Boogie to face the wall, not wanting him to witness him undress. As soon as he finished he got Boogie from on top of the dresser and flopped back into his bed. He tucked Boogie into his chest and yanked the cover over them. He yawned and brought his hand towards his face, half-opened eyes stared at his thumb, contemplating whether or not to plopped it in his mouth. He sighed softly and slowly brought the digit into his mouth. He gave a hesitant suck before smile around his thumb and closing his eyes, allowing sleep to consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> Must I write NSAP for every Fandom I get even a slight glimpse at? Yes. The answer is yes.


End file.
